Les Gardiens
by erutan
Summary: Résumé dans l'introduction.
1. Introduction

Titre : Les Gardiens

Genre : Romance / Aventure

Rate : A venir, pour l'heure je laisse en K

Personnage : Les personnages de Shonen Onmyouji

Couple : Masahiro x Akiko, Guren x OC, Rikugou x OC

Résumé : Suite à la catastrophe, Guren, surnommé Mokkun, semble planer entre incompréhension et exaspération. Il semble profondément affecté par le petit fils de Seimei mais face à l'incompréhension de ses sentiments, n'en devient que plus renfermé. Les choses étaient vouées à être ainsi, jusqu'au jour ou lui et Masahiro tombèrent sur une étrange renarde, au pelage argenté, embaumé dans un doux parfum de fleur de pêcher.

Cette petite renarde n'étant autre qu'une lycéenne d'une autre époque, au passé bien sombre.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je continue sur ma lancée^^. La plupart de ceux qui m'on déjà lu reconnaîtront très certainement mon style d'écriture, sauf que cette fois je tente à nouveau la narration omniprésente. Cette idée d'histoire m'est venue après avoir achevé d'écrire Murmures d'un amour éternel, quand j'ai fini de regarder la série des Shonen Onmyouji. Attristée par cette fin (qui aurait pu être pire il faut le dire), j'ai décidé de mettre en avant cette histoire.

Il est donc normal si, à certains moments de l'histoire, vous tombiez sur des petites remarques de personnages mystérieux.

Sinon que dire d'autres…Ah oui ! Je ne suis pas fan des couples entre personnages de mangas (surtout s'ils viennent du même manga et si déjà dans la véritable histoire il n'en est rien). Aussi ne venez pas trouver un Masahiro x Guren ou autre qui ne soit pas dans le manga au préalable.

Enfin, j'ignore encore quelle sera la finalité de cette histoire mais je tiens juste à prévenir que comme je ne suis pas en vacance et que j'ai un examen très important à passer à la fin de l'année, la durée de parution des chapitres sera terriblement rallongée. Si jamais j'ai le désespoir d'abandonner la fanfiction, vous serez tenu au courant (qui sait, peut être que quelqu'un voudra reprendre la suite^^).

La fin de l'histoire, comme presque toutes mes petites histoires, sera une surprise^^.

Disclaimer : Je le mets une bonne fois pour toute. Toute annotation et autres éléments comme nom, formule, incantation sont soit empruntés du manga d'origine, soit crée de ma personne. Les noms inventés sont pris à partir d'un générateur de nom japonais et je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de copie. Enfin si certains éléments de mon histoire vous semblent plagiés d'ailleurs, sachez que cela n'est pas volontaire et qu'il n'en sera aucunement corrigé.

Pour terminer, les personnages de Shonen Onmyouji, à mon grand désarroi, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous fera, comme les autres, rêver milles merveilles.


	2. Prologue

Prologue : Le renard blanc

L'obscurité de la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur la province de Kyoto quand les nuages apparurent au lointain. Rapidement, toutes les étoiles furent recouvertes de cumulus noirs et un épais rideau d'eau dévala sur toute la vallée.

Les quelques lueurs des maisons s'estompèrent rapidement et bientôt, le silence du repos s'installa, tantôt brisé par des bombardements foudroyant. Les oiseaux s'étaient réfugiés dans l'ombre protectrice des feuilles, les mammifères dans leurs terriers ou à l'abri des trombes d'eau. Seuls les marais étaient en fête, accompagnant de leurs nombreuses mélodies le tumulte de la pluie.

La déesse faisait grâce de sa puissance en offrant source de vie à sa vallée. Le chant des grenouilles en étaient ses louanges durant cette nuit sombre.

Masahiro n'aimait pas trop ce genre de temps. En fait, il aimait…quand il n'était pas en dessous. Et en cette soirée, comme chaque soir d'ailleurs, il était de ronde nocturne. Ses chausses de bois s'enfonçaient dans la boue à chacun de ses pas, tandis que ses jambes s'emmêlaient dans les pans de sa tunique mouillée le faisant trébucher.

Il avait troqué son chapeau d'onmyou contre une bonne cape bien chaude et arpentait maintenant les rues, seul. Quelques heures plus tôt, une dispute avait eu lieu, dispute l'opposant à son ami le plus fidèle : Mokkun. Depuis le dernier grand incident dans lequel le garçon aurait dû laisser sa vie, Mokkun n'avait pas changé, comme l'avait été son désir. Seulement, l'absence de souvenir le rendait distant, effacé, inconnu. Masahiro se rendait bien compte à quel point Mokkun avait été là pour lui, et à quel point sa présence avait influencé le caractère du dieu gardien. Maintenant, il n'était plus que l'ombre gardienne du petit-fils du grand Seimei.

Masahiro stoppa son avancé et secoua frénétiquement la tête pour enlever les sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient de toute part.

Mokkun avait changé c'est vrai, mais Masahiro l'avait juré. Quoi qu'il advienne, il serait à ses côtés. Et ce soir, Masahiro avait reculé aux premiers obstacles, pour une simple dispute. Ce fut d'ailleurs une inattention de sa part qui coûta la mémoire de son ami.

Les poings serrés, le garçon releva la tête et toisa les alentours, attentif. Il connaissait parfaitement Mokkun et puisqu'il n'était pas avec Seimei, il ne pouvait qu'être allé dans la montagne. De plus, en faisant bien attention, Masahiro pouvait identifier les restes de son aura brulante et chatoyante traîner dans l'atmosphère.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, Mokkun était à Kifune. Un élancement de douleur figea Masahiro alors qu'il allait hâter le pas. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et le monde autour de lui sembla lui tourner. Ce genre de mauvais signe, il le connaissait :

« -Un ayakashi…dans la montagne ? Mais et la barrière ? »

L'apparition soudaine d'un amas noirâtre au loin le fit accélérer le pas et malgré les élancements douloureux, il put prendre un rythme soutenu assez rapide.

« Mokkun, songea-t-il, pourvu que tu n'aies rien… »

Mokkun n'avait rien. Peu après la dispute avec le petit-fils de son maître, il avait pris le chemin de la montagne sous la pluie torrentielle afin de chercher la quiétude dans ses pensées.

Tout était bruyant, anormale, douloureux dans son esprit et son cœur était différent. Il le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose de très profond. Il en était certain. Il ne le ressentait qu'en présence du garçon. Il aurait pu l'éviter facilement…mais il en manquait étrangement la force. A peine une demi-heure qu'il l'avait quitté dans les cris et l'exaspération, et déjà non seulement il regrettait d'avoir haussé le ton, mais en plus il voulait le rejoindre au plus vite. Ses envies échappaient totalement à sa logique de dieu gardien et cela l'exaspérait encore plus.

« Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Ce gamin me parle comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours pourtant, je ne le connais que depuis peu… »

Il fut interrompu dans sa profonde méditation par le silence soudain des grenouilles. Perché sur sa branche il scruta les environs d'un œil expert avant de conclure à la présence d'un ayakashi.

« Pourtant, la barrière est encore en place, et l'eau de la déesse est censée purifier ces terres…, songea le dieu en garde. »

Comprenant que le danger n'était pas loin, il sauta du haut de sa branche et atterrit au sol, patte fléchit et regard pénétrant. Il s'exalta quelques secondes de la douce odeur de pin qui voletait dans l'air puis éclaircit son champ d'odorat afin d'identifier le danger environnant. C'était l'un des seuls avantages que lui conférait cette apparence, apparence dont il ne savait toujours pas l'origine…

Enfin, il sentit l'odeur putride de la décomposition et de la souillure, au niveau du chemin qu'il avait souvent emprunté avec le petit…

Mais une autre fragrance retint son attention. A l'opposé de l'odeur nauséabonde caractéristique de certains ayakashis des marais, il sentait l'odeur des fleurs de pêcher, une odeur bien reconnaissable pour qui aime ses fruits…

Ce n'était nullement la saison des fleurs et encore moins celle des pêchers. Les femmes qu'il avait habitude de côtoyer n'avaient pas ce parfum parmi leurs soieries et même une princesse en voyage ne traverserait pas les sentiers dangereux de Kifune sans son escorte. Et s'il y avait eu une escorte, Mokkun l'aurait senti pour sûr.

Il s'élança avec grâce et rapidité. Il avait trop dévalé ses collines pour oublier l'emplacement d'une racine trompeuse ou la barrière naturelle d'un buisson aux épines piquantes. Il connaissait presque tout de cet endroit…enfin il le pensait. Arrivé devant un petit cabanon il s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur un arbre.

Cet arbre titillait sa mémoire de manière insupportable sans pour autant qu'il se souvienne de son importance. Il s'y était rendu, à plusieurs reprises de par le passé…mais quand et pourquoi ?

Il avait connu beaucoup d'endroit, voyagé très loin notamment avec Seimei, pourtant certains lieux comme celui-ci restaient gravés fermement dans son cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit.

Un bruissement de feuille attira son attention vers sa gauche et il dû faire un immense effort pour ignorer l'appel du souvenir qui ne venait pas.

Mokkun se retourna rapidement, prêt à bondir en direction du bruit. Le vent lui apporta les informations dont il avait besoin : les deux odeurs étaient liées et venaient par ici.

Il était fin prêt quand une boule blanche bondit des buissons et atterrit juste devant lui, s'étalant de tout son maigre corps. C'était un renard…non une renarde au pelage d'un blanc argenté luisant et brillant. Elle était salement amochée, quelques taches de sang et de boue faisaient varier le blanc uni de son petit corps chétif. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais ses pattes ne semblèrent plus la porter davantage.

Pourtant, quand elle vit Mokkun, la détermination envahit son regard d'un vert émeraude doux et la renarde se releva entièrement. Elle s'approcha de lui avec hâte en titubant et poussa son flanc avec son museau.

Son regard se faisait suppliant, alternant entre lui et les frondaisons où l'ayakashi approchait.

« -Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda Mokkun d'une voix calme. »

La renarde insista sur sa poussée. Cela répondait certainement à sa question.

« -Navré, mais c'est mon travail de m'occuper de ce genre d'affreux… »

La renarde stoppa de pousser Mokkun, apeurée. Elle recula, trébucha et tomba sur le sol sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'ombre des buissons.

Alors elle sortit. Une masse informe et gluante, noire et puante se dégagea des buissons qui flétrissaient à son toucher, et domina la clairière de toute son imposante stature.

La renarde bondit entre la créature et Mokkun, jambes fléchis, en garde. Ce dernier en fut surpris. Il était rare que la solidarité animale prenne le contrôle sur l'instinct de survie. A la réaction de la renarde, le dieu gardien sut que cette petite n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car déjà la créature se lançait sur la renarde. Ses bras en avant, il voulut l'attraper des deux mains. Mais un anneau de feu jaillit de derrière la renarde et emprisonna les bras gluants du monstre dans un tourment de jaune et de rouge. La créature gémit de douleur et recula par peur d'en recevoir d'autres.

Surprise, la renarde se retourna vivement et contempla Mokkun dont les yeux ainsi que son symbole sur le front scintillaient d'un rouge écarlate :

« -Ne t'avais-je pas assuré que c'était mon rôle de m'occuper de ce genre d'affreux ? Assura-t-il envers la renarde. Maintenant écartes-toi, tu risques d'être blessée. »

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle obtempère, pourtant elle le fit. Boitillant, elle s'écarta du champ de bataille et s'arrêta une fois derrière le dieu gardien.

La créature enragée répéta son attaque vers Mokkun qui la repoussa en lançant deux croissants de feu, coupant les bras du monstre.

La victoire semblait être assurée lorsque les bras de la créature se mirent à bouger et attrapèrent fermement le mononoke. Pris par surprise, il fut bientôt oppressé entre les mains monstrueuses tandis que le reste du corps s'avançait vers la renarde.

« -Va-t-en ! Ordonna Mokkun avec le peu d'air qu'il avait. Va-t-en ! Vite ! »

Mais la renarde paniquée tremblait de tous ses petits membres, pétrifiée face à l'avancé de l'abominable créature. Le cri de Mokkun fit dévier son regard du monstre et la renarde sembla reprendre confiance en elle. Prise d'un excès de courage, elle banda ses muscles et se jeta sur les mains du monstre tout en mordant de ses petites dents la masse noire et gélatineuse. Cette dernière changea de forme et enroula le cou de la renarde.

« -C'est pas vrai, étouffa Mokkun en assistant impuissant à la mise à mort de la renarde. »

L'ayakashi n'était qu'à deux pas d'eux quand Mokkun l'entendit :

« -Mokkun ! »

C'était le petit…Masahiro. Il était venu…

Le bas de son pantalon était totalement trempé et déchiré, ses chausses de bois ainsi que ses chaussettes étaient couverte de boue et ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval lui collait au visage. Le garçon suait et haletait, il avait couru vite quand il avait ressenti le danger de son ami.

Masahiro comprit l'ampleur de la situation et réagit. Face à la terreur que la vision de l'ayakashi provoquait, il sortit un morceau de papier de sa tunique et une pluie de flèches blanches s'abattit sur le monstre tandis qu'il récitait une invocation. Quand ce dernier fut assez éloigné, Masahiro s'approcha de Mokkun et ordonna la désagrégation des bras de la créature en joignant ses mains. Les bras gluants devinrent poussière libérant les deux otages. Mokkun reprit le contrôle de la situation et se jeta le premier sur la créature. Il le réduisit en cendre avant qu'elle ne songe à fuir.

Quand ils furent certains que tout était terminé, ils s'approchèrent de la renarde argentée qui était affalée par terre.

« -Mokkun ! Tu n'as rien ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Mokkun ! Tu as la mémoire courte…

-Ah, tant mieux, soupira Masahiro soulagé. J'ai eu peur que…

-Qu'importe, le coupa Mokkun rassuré d'être à nouveau aux côtés du garçon, il y a plus important. »

Disant cela, il se pencha sur le corps de la renarde :

« -C'est étrange, commenta Mokkun. Elle sent la fleur de pêcher.

-Son pelage aussi est différent. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne purent faire quoi que se soit, le corps de la petite renarde s'effrita en un millier de grains scintillant et disparut dans la nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la renarde blanche…

Seul demeurait un reste de fragrance de pêcher…

Ils ne comprirent pas.


	3. Chapter 1

Ah !!! Ma douce et tendre Memelyne ! Que deviendrais-je sans tes reviews et ta présence !

Je commençais à dépérir quand en regardant mes messages j'ai vu que tu avais posté !

Je t'aime ! Que dis-je, je t'adore !

Je savais bien que tu serais l'une des premières mais si je m'y attendais…

Je suis trop contente que mon prologue te plaise. Très franchement, j'expérimente avec un narrateur omniprésent et je dois dire que c'est assez difficile (moi qui suis habituée à juste de l'interne). Il faut jauger ce que l'on dit, ce que l'on ne doit pas dire, ce qu'on veut masquer, cacher etc ; et très franchement j'ai du mal.  
Sinon bah, moi aussi je trouvais la fin trop…insatisfaisante et j'ai décidé d'en faire la suite.

Concernant la jeune renarde, pas de souci, tu sauras tout en temps voulu (par exemple regarde vous n'avez su le fond de l'histoire avec Rin et son meurtre qu'à l'avant-dernier chapitre de la deuxième fanfiction avec Kumiko^^)

Bref, je ne dis rien pour l'heure, mais bonne nouvelle je poste la suite !

Ah ! J'attends vos reviews pour en poster davantage.

PS : vous ne reverrez nos amis que plus tard dans les chapitres.

Chapitre 1 : Le point de non-retour

Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre où elle était et pourquoi elle s'y trouvait. A son réveil, la jeune fille était allongée dans un lit moelleux, aux draps aussi blancs que les murs environnant. Un vase était posé sur son chevet, vide de fleurs, vide de couleurs.

Elle se redressa doucement, laissant soin à ses vertèbres de craquer les unes après les autres. Ses membres étaient tous ankylosés et il ne fallait même pas penser à se lever. Ses jambes, qu'elle ne sentait plus, n'aurait pas pu supporter son corps.

Quand elle fut certaine de l'état de son petit corps, la jeune fille inspecta les environs d'un regard vide.

Elle était toute seule dans une petite chambre à un lit avec une télévision vissée au mur en face d'elle. Une imposante fenêtre trônait au milieu d'un mur blanc et donnait sur une grande plaine verte. Enfin, elle devinait parce que les stores abaissés ne permettaient pas de distinguer au-delà de quelques mètres, même s'ils laissaient passer la lumière au travers.

A côté de son lit, une table de chevet faisait œuvre de mobilier pour le restant de la pièce. Il y avait deux portes situées à sa gauche dont l'une, entre-ouverte, permettait d'apercevoir des cuvettes et un semblant de lavabo.

L'autre porte devait donner à un couloir, mais elle était fermée.

Son inspection terminée, la jeune fille remarqua ses vêtements : on avait troqué son uniforme vert pour un pyjama horrible, bleu nuit, à deux pièces et en coton. D'imposant bandages encerclaient ses poignets fins et au niveau de son coude gauche, un long tube remontait en serpent jusqu'au dessus du lit où s'écoulait lentement un liquide visqueux transparent dans une poche.

Elle inspira longuement et chercha le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière à sa charge. Cette dernière ne tarda pas. A peine avait-elle reposé le bouton, que deux femmes ainsi qu'un homme en blouse blanche, arrivèrent dans la chambre la mine soucieuse.

« -Comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle ? Demanda le docteur en trifouillant les pochoirs suspendus au dessus du lit.

-Mieux, répondit la jeune malade d'une voix absente. Je me sens mieux.

-Très bien.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens plus…

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard mademoiselle, pour l'instant reposez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil, se plaignit la jeune fille. »

Malgré ses dires, la jeune fille vit ses paupières se refermer toutes seules et sentit son esprit partir au loin de la réalité.

« Peut être vais-je revoir le garçon et la créature, songea-t-elle avant de renoncer à veiller. »

Elle ne rêva pas cette fois. A son réveil, elle avait mal à la tête et son corps était plus lourd. Il lui avait semblé pendant ses délires sentir qu'on la déplaçait et qu'on la touchait. Alors quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'avoir changé de lieu et de se retrouver à côté d'une vieille dame dans une chambre commune.

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever, mais devant l'impossibilité de son envie, elle renonça et attendit un signe de vie de son entourage. Ce signe de vie, ce fut la petite vieille dame qui lui offrit. Cette dernière toussota dans son sommeil, ce qui la réveilla. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

« -Oh…tu es donc réveillée, s'exclama la petite dame d'une faible voix rauque, je suis bien contente, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire. A dire vrai, elle avait la sensation que même si elle essayait, elle ne pourrait aligner deux mots.

« -Ces médecins sont un peu rustres, mais ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais, assura la vieille dame en offrant un pâle sourire. »

Une infirmière ainsi que le docteur de tout à l'heure, entrèrent dans la chambre :

« -Bonjour Nuriko-sama, fit le médecin en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la petite vieille.

-Ah, bonjour docteur Takashi, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Comment vont vos articulations aujourd'hui ?

-Bien mieux qu'hier docteur, je vous remercie beaucoup.

-Et vous Mademoiselle Suzume ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Bien entendu, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas la force actuellement. Pourtant, il prit quand même la peine de rassurer :

« -Cet état n'est que temporaire. Nous avons réduit la dose depuis votre dernière prise. D'ici quelques heures vous serez capable de vous exprimer parfaitement. »

Il s'inclina et disparut dans le couloir sans un bruit.

Il allait revenir. Pour sûr qu'il allait revenir. Ils ne la laisseront de toute façon jamais tranquille. La grand-mère poursuivit son monologue, rabâchant les mêmes plaintes et les mêmes conseils, oubliant qu'elle les énonçait pour la énième fois.

Et pendant tout ce temps, la jeune fille ne céda pas. Poings serrés, mâchoires crispées malgré les calmants, paupières fermées, elle ne cessait d'espérer que le sommeil la reprenne.

Rien n'y fit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait les autres. Elle avait toujours jouis d'une bonne sociabilité avec son entourage, ses doux sourires et son visage féminin aidant beaucoup. Mais les récents évènements l'avaient transformés, et plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Les heures passèrent sans que le sommeil ne la reprenne, la laissant avec cette même douleur sourde et brulante dans la poitrine. Le chagrin guettait le moment propice pour ravager ses joues blafardes, ses lèvres violettes attendaient le moindre relâchement pour trembler et sa gorge translucide n'attendait qu'un soupir de plus pour s'élancer dans une longue complainte dramatique.

Elle ne céda pas. Alors, quand le médecin entra de nouveau dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas bougé. Son regard froid se porta immédiatement sur le médecin, le fusillant avec toute la haine contenue et possible.

Il portait sa traditionnelle blouse blanche et un stylo plume était accroché sur une des poches de la poitrine. Son badge doré luisait à la lueur des néons et son sourire « trop aimable pour être vrai » lui collait à la figure comme sur les pantins maudits. Il avait les cheveux très cours, un début de calvitie aussi qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière des chapeaux. Cela se remarquait facilement, car ses cheveux étaient aplatis sur les côtés. Dès qu'elle put le reconnaître et le contempler de toute sa tête, elle sut qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Il avait l'air trop gentil, trop serviable pour être honnête et elle ne supportait pas ce genre de personne.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille d'un pas assuré et contrôla la perfusion ainsi que les pochoirs avant de s'intéresser à sa patiente :

« -Pouvez-vous maintenant parler ? »

Elle se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête très lentement, sans pour autant quitter le mur d'en face des yeux. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur autre chose et réussir à se contrôler. Les calmants avaient en effet été réduis, elle le sentait bien maintenant. Ses bras répondaient aux moindres de ses désires, tout comme les émotions qu'elle ne souhaitait pas arborer devant autrui. Il poursuivit, dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

« -Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec. Vous êtes donc Suzume Tomoe c'est cela ? »

Autre hochement de tête. Le simple fait d'entendre son nom prononcé provoquait un élancement de douleur dans le trou béant qu'était sa poitrine. Pourtant elle fit avec et continua de se concentrer sur le mur blanc d'en face.

« -Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Tomoe secoua doucement la tête. Non elle ne savait pas. Elle ne le saura probablement jamais. Pourquoi « elle » est ici et pas eux ? Pourquoi elle…

« -Suite à l'annonce tragique vous avez tenté de vous suicider en vous ouvrant les veines et en vous isolant dans la forêt, énonça le médecin comme s'il répétait une formule mathématique bien apprise. »

Pour la peine, Tomoe lui offrit un de ses plus terribles et méchants regards. Cela ne sembla pas faire grand effet, car le médecin lui offrit même un petit sourire à la place. Elle le maudit mentalement de ce geste et attendit la suite :

« -Comprenant le traumatisme que vous êtes actuellement en train de vivre, nous avons décidé de vous garder encore quelque temps sous traitement afin de nous assurer que vous ne recommencerez plus ce genre d'acte. »

Il nota deux trois mots sur son calepin et s'intéressa à la vieille dame qui dormait à point fermé. Mais Tomoe ne comptait pas en rester là. Il était un mystère dans cette affaire qui demandait à être réglé et ce au prix même d'un immense effort. Alors ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et une petite voix fluette sortit de sa frêle gorge :

« -Comment ?»

Cette question fit sursauter le médecin. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle s'en réjouit mentalement. Se retournant d'un pas maladroit, il se frotta les mains, pensifs, et s'approcha de la jeune fille :

« -Comment…comment nous vous avons retrouvé ? »

Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse. Là était le mystère. Les dernières images qu'elle avait c'était l'odeur de rouille et du sel caractéristique du sang ainsi que la verdure et la beauté d'une petite clairière au cœur de la montagne. Alors comment a-t-on pu la retrouver à temps ?

« -Dans votre agonie vous avez dû errer à travers la forêt. Des prêtres vous ont retrouvés à moitié morte prêt du chemin du temple, expliqua le docteur sans état d'âme. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'ils passaient par là… »

Puis il s'éclipsa comme il était arrivé et, sans prendre la peine de se retourner, abandonna Tomoe à sa solitude. Des prêtres ? Un temple ? Tomoe n'avait jamais fais attention aux divers habitants de la montagne. Pour elle, c'était l'idéal. Elle était persuadée que personne n'irait à l'encontre de sa volonté et puis elle n'aurait traumatisé personne. Mais cette explication lui sembla tout de même tirée par les cheveux. D'aussi floue qu'est ses derniers souvenirs, elle n'avait plus la force de soulever son corps et l'humidité ainsi que le froid avait condamné ses mouvements à de vague soubresauts. Alors comment avait-elle, dans son agonie, trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour « errer dans la forêt » et ce sans même en avoir des brides de souvenirs ?

Mais elle se lassa finalement de ce mystère et se concentra davantage sur son avenir incertain, tout en se remémorant de la cause du changement avec un soupir de tristesse.

Maintenant, si elle sortait d'ici, si elle quittait ce monde blanc où le temps ne semblait exister, elle savait ce qui l'attendrait… Alors, elle s'abandonna au rythme quasi inexistant de l'hôpital.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi. Une semaine à écouter les jacassements d'une sénile en manque de compassion raconter sa vie, à supporter un docteur puéril et maladroit, à manger des plats qui ne devraient même pas exister tant ils étaient infectes et leurs consistances douteuses.

Une semaine sans desserrer les poings, sans ouvrir davantage la bouche que pour respirer. Une semaine entière passer à planer au dessus d'une réalité bien trop cruelle et sinistre pour l'accepter sans se pendre. Une semaine qu'elle aurait ardemment voulu éviter…oublier voire ne pas vivre.

Tomoe avait la sensation que son existence avait été mise en veille, en suspension, attendant un jugement important, un pardon ou au contraire une condamnation…

Elle ne ressentait rien, si ce n'était une sourde douleur à la poitrine qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle n'avait pas craqué. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir si elle avait délaissé son mur de glace froid pour la chaleur consolatrice d'une paire de bras…

Elle s'était de temps en temps laisser à la rêverie, repensant à cet étrange songe dans lequel un garçon et une peluche parlante affrontaient une bête monstrueuse et horrible.

Ce rêve semblait si réel, si distincte, qu'elle pouvait presque en refermant les yeux revoir ce rouge étincelant émanant de la peluche parlante. Elle pouvait presque sentir son odeur chaude et la douceur de son pelage alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière des bras du monstre en tentant de le sauver.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, elle s'était sentie vivre…

Mais la semaine passée eut tôt fait de la rappeler à la réalité et les quelques brides d'existence vécue dans un rêve à la frontière de la mort, ne devinrent plus que les fantasmes d'une fille agonisant sur le bord des routes, veines ouvertes.

Quand le docteur lui annonça qu'elle serait placée sous surveillance dans un orphelinat en attendant sa majorité, Tomoe crut que son cœur exploserait. Si elle n'avait pas été si faible, elle se serait jetée sur le médecin et lui aurait enfoncé les doigts dans les yeux.

Elle ne voulait ni de famille, ni de compagnie. Elle ne voulait encore moins retourner au lycée, là où ses souvenirs de jeune fille heureuse hanteraient ses journées, tandis que l'accident la maudirait un peu plus chaque nuit.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. N'ayant que 19 ans, elle devait et allait se soumettre à l'autorité médicale qui agissait pour le « bien de sa personne ». Alors elle ne dit mot. Elle abaissa la tête, ferma délicatement ses paupières et se laissa conduire dans l'ambulance, silencieuse. Elle n'avait rien dit, aucun remerciement, aucune excuse, aucune promesse. Pourquoi remercier des gens qui l'avaient sauvée, quand son simple désir était de mourir ?

Pourquoi prendre la peine de regretter la compagnie d'une sénile abrutie dont la fin d'existence tardait autant que sa réflexion ?

A cause de tout cela, à cause de cette foutue société qui protégeait trop, elle avait été séquestrée (il n'existait dans ses pensées nul autre mot que celui-ci) dans cet infâme établissement !

Elle avait gardé son visage pâle à rivaliser avec les cadavres, fermé, froid et ses lèvres demeuraient scellées dans un mutisme affligeant. Les infirmières avaient bien tentées de la faire parler, en vain.

Dans la voiture, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder dans les paysages verdoyants de la vallée.

Il ne faisait pas très beau. Un épais rideau de nuage couvrait le ciel et le soleil, annonçant très certainement une averse dans la journée. Pourtant, cela eu l'effet étrange de calmer ses ardeurs. Elle ne se connaissait pourtant pas aussi violente et irrespectueuse…

Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si d'autres choses avaient changés en elle…mais ne voyant aucune réponse elle se concentra de nouveau sur l'extérieur.

Tomoe se moquait bien qu'il pleuve ou pas. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas entendre les gouttes de pluie tomber sur le gravier des marches. Elle ne voulait pas non plus contempler son ombre sinistre sur le sol grisâtre des pavés de sa rue.

Serrant le poing, elle se força à observer les alentours, notant avec une attention nouvelle à quel point les lieux étaient charmants et magiques. Les arbres de toutes natures grandissaient dans une harmonie mélodieuse, s'élançant puissamment dans le ciel et arborant fièrement leurs feuillages touffus. Elle croisa la route de quelques écureuils, l'ombre d'un chevreuil également ainsi qu'une nuée d'oiseau dont elle ne connaissait le nom et l'origine.

Dans la forêt, tout semblait différent de la ville. Le monde même végétal et animal se distinguait de celui des hommes. Le temps n'avait aucune emprise et les notions comme la tristesse ou la perte étaient inconnues. L'instant d'un soupir, elle se vit rêver de nouveau. Elle était une renarde libre et farouche, consciente de ses gestes et pleine de désir de vivre. Dépourvue d'origine, sans qu'aucun de ses gestes n'aient de conséquence sur son entourage, elle était alors indépendante et fière. Elle se revit libre. Le rêve s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Eut-il existé un jour ? Ce rêve…ces souvenirs…

Ils firent une halte près du temple où, soi-disant, on l'avait sauvé. Le docteur avait insisté pour que Tomoe rencontre les prêtres en question. Alors ils descendirent de la voiture et suivirent un petit sentier en montée jusqu'à un cabanon construit en bois et étroit. Devant ce dernier, trois hommes s'attelaient à leurs tâches : l'un balayait les feuilles, l'autre les rassemblait tandis que le dernier les faisait bruler tout en psalmodiant quelques prières.

Quand ils les virent arriver, ils se réunirent et saluèrent :

« -Nous sommes heureux de voir que tu te sens mieux, annonça le plus vieux. Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétés jeune fille. »

Face à temps de bonté, Tomoe ne put que baisser les yeux. Cet homme, contrairement au médecin, n'était pas hypocrite. Il était emplie d'une bonté et d'une sagesse qu'elle n'avait connu que dans les yeux de sa douce grand-mère, et de revoir, de ressentir cette impression exaspérante mais tout autant respectueuse, cela emplie son cœur d'une immense tristesse et creusa plus profondément le trou béant dans sa poitrine. L'ambulancier s'empressa d'expliquer la situation aux prêtres. Le plus jeune s'avança et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :

« -Je comprends la misère qui t'habite, déclara-t-il. Mais sache que tu ne trouveras dans la mort aucun réconfort.

-Mon frère est peut être le plus jeune de la famille, ajouta le deuxième, mais il est déjà sage et avisé. La perte de ceux qui nous sont chers est toujours douloureuse, mais elle ne doit en aucun cas faire barrière à ceux qui restent. »

De rage, Tomoe s'écarta vivement du réconfort qu'apportait les prêtres et commença à rebrousser chemin quand la voix du plus vieux résonna dans la clairière. Autant pouvait-elle ignorer les condoléances des plus jeunes, autant ne pouvait-elle être sourde aux conseils du plus vieux dont le regard était aussi gris que celui de sa grand-mère :

« -Il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui a besoin de toi, petite renarde. Ne l'oublie jamais. Si tu abandonnes, alors tu l'entraîneras avec toi dans ta perte… »

Tomoe s'arrêta et se retourna, surprise. Non pas par la présomption du vieillard, mais parce qu'il l'a appelé « petite renarde ». Dans son rêve aussi, elle était une renarde au pelage blanc. Et tout à l'heure aussi, elle avait divaguée sur cette entité. Intriguée, elle s'avança, sourcils froncés.

« -Renarde ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde. »

Comprenant la curiosité de la jeune fille, le vieillard entreprit de lui expliquer tout en ignorant la présence des deux ambulanciers :

« -Un peu avant de te trouver, j'ai fais un rêve durant une de mes nombreuses méditations.

-Grand-frère pense que c'est la déesse de la montagne qui nous a guidés à toi…

-Dans mon rêve, tu étais une petite renarde toute blanche, apeurée et affaiblie. Quelqu'un te portait dans ses bras et te déposait sur le chemin.

-Quelqu'un ? Demanda un des ambulanciers visiblement superstitieux.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit un esprit, rassura le plus vieux moine. En revanche, son aura était puissante et chaleureuse. Tu vois, petite renarde, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais rester en vie… »

Et sur ces mots, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et retournèrent à leurs taches, comme si Tomoe et les ambulanciers n'étaient plus là. Comprenant qu'il était l'heure de partir, ils reprirent le chemin de la ville, toujours dans le silence.

La curiosité de Tomoe avait laissé place à la perplexité. Elle affichait le même visage fermée et froid, ignorant les tentatives de discussion et les sourires des ambulanciers. Elle les aurait trouvé mignons…si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Face au mutisme apparent de la jeune fille, ils cessèrent leurs vaines tentatives de conversation et finirent par l'ignorer.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'orphelinat.

C'était une grande bâtisse bien construite, en brique rouge, une réplique des maisons françaises de la « belle époque ». La porte d'entrer était en métal, tout comme les joins et la serrure. Un bœuf chargé à pleine vitesse ne l'aurait même pas déformée tellement elle semblait imposante et résistante. Comme la porte d'une prison, songea Tomoe en levant la tête. Un homme seul ne pourrait l'ouvrir de ses propres bras.

L'imposante porte n'était en faite qu'une décoration, certes trop dépassée pour l'époque. En effet, une deuxième porte, plus petite et à portée de tous, prônait en bas à gauche de la grande.

C'est cette dernière qui s'ouvrit en grinçant sévèrement et une petite femme au nez trapu et courbée s'avança. Elle portait un kimono bas de gamme, cousu avec des chiffons probablement et d'un vert délavé horrible. Ses cheveux gras et sales étaient souplement attachés en un gros chignon dégageant un visage fin mais sévère. Quand elle vit Tomoe, la vieille femme tira une mine sombre et antipathique. Tomoe sut d'office qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas avec :

« -Annie ? Demanda l'un des ambulanciers.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suppose que cette petite est Suzume Tomoe ? Répondit la ménagère d'une voix suave et gutturale »

Ils s'effacèrent derrière la jeune fille en question. Annie s'avança et tâta le menton, les vêtements, la tenue de la jeune fille avant de déclarer :

« -Bah, faut voir le bon côté des choses…au moins elle ne piaillera pas comme les autres et puis elle ne restera pas longtemps !

-Vous vous souvenez des consignes ainsi que des prescriptions à suivre…

-Oui, oui, coupa Annie. J'ai bien compris le message. Quand dois-je emmener cette petite aux funérailles ?

-Demain soir, après les cours, informa le conducteur avant de s'effacer et de saluer une dernière fois Annie ainsi que Tomoe. »

Quand ils furent loin, Annie attrapa Tomoe par le bras et la poussa à l'intérieure :

« -Allons bon, je n'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper d'une rescapé à moitié recousue ! Que les choses soient claires jeune fille, la prochaine fois, ne te rate pas ! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle laissa Tomoe à sa solitude…

Elle commençait à s'y faire de toute façon.

La journée passa rapidement. Les autres orphelins étant principalement en classe, Tomoe eut le loisir d'arranger sa nouvelle chambre à souhait et de profiter de la quiétude de l'après-midi pour s'évader à nouveau dans ses rêves.

Quand 16 heures sonna et que l'imposante porte grinça dans toute la maison, Tomoe sut que l'enfer venait de commencer. En effet une horde d'enfants de tout âge déferla dans les couloirs, dans les chambres, bavardant, criant, se battant, jouant dans tous les sens dans une cacophonie insupportable.

La mère Annie braillait auprès de trois petits en même-temps, se mélangeant les pinceaux entre les prénoms ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa fureur.

Inspirant profondément, Tomoe quitta le repos de sa chambre et descendit les marches de l'escalier une à une. Le son de ses pieds sur le marbre froid alourdissait son petit cœur, tandis que le décor changeait brusquement aux aléas de ses souvenirs. L'odeur de pisse et d'herbe séchée laissa place à celle des gâteaux de riz et du lilas, la poussière déposée sur la rambarde se transforma en bois bien ciré et les braillements des enfants devinrent les rires agréables de deux petits ainsi que les sourires tendres des mères. Pendant un instant, Tomoe crut être revenue en arrière, quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'elle descendait doucement les marches de bois de sa maison, entendant de l'autre côté de la porte, sa mère et ses sœurs rire. Sa grand-mère préparerait les gâteaux de riz et sa tante couperait du lilas.

Son père rentrerait bientôt du travail et comme toujours, elle lui sauterait dans les bras, embrassant son torse amoureusement comme toutes les petites filles.

Il lui dirait « tu n'es plus une enfant maintenant » et elle répondrait qu'elle s'en moque car de toute façon elle sera toujours sa petite fille.

Oui, elle le sera toujours. Se fut un silence lourd qui la sortit de ses rêveries. Une vingtaine de paire d'yeux s'étaient dirigés vers elle alors qu'elle avait pénétré le vaste vestibule. Annie aussi s'était retournée et la surprise de son visage intrigua Tomoe. Puis, elle sentit quelques choses de chaud s'écouler le long de sa joue et Tomoe comprit. En se laissant à ses rêves, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le chagrin l'avait rattrapé et qu'elle en subissait maintenant les conséquences.

Aussitôt elle referma son cœur, mordant sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir le reste de tristesse qui affluait.

Elle porta un regard vide et sombre sur l'ensemble de l'assistance et Annie profita de ce silence soudain pour présenter :

« -Voici Suzume Tomoe, une nouvelle arrivée. »

Pas d'explication quand à sa présence, pas de « soyez gentils avec elle », juste une « nouvelle arrivée » histoire de dire « elle existe mais c'est tout ».

En voyant le nombre important d'orphelin, Tomoe ne put s'empêcher de se dire combien cela devait être difficile pour ses enfants de vivre ainsi.

Les enfants en question restèrent silencieux et éloignés de Tomoe, comme s'ils avaient peur d'elle. Elle n'en fit rien, se retournant pour regagner sa chambre et passer le restant de ses jours à maudire sa faiblesse.

La soirée passa, sans qu'elle n'en sorte. L'orphelinat était en plein centre ville et donc sujet aux bruits et animations diverses des rues. Il y avait d'ailleurs un clochard saoul qui s'écriait contre une poubelle quand Annie entra dans la chambre de Tomoe pour y déposer un paquet de linge :

« -Ton uniforme, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix de paysanne. »

Tomoe se retourna légèrement et abaissa sinistrement la tête. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'on l'oublie, ce fichu uniforme. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'école. Que penseraient ses amis de sa tentative ? Et les autres ? Alice et Marisa ? Et ce garçon sur qui elle avait eu le béguin depuis le début de l'année mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à inviter ?

Et son professeur d'histoire avec qui elle engageait des conversations passionnées sur l'histoire de son pays…et tous ces autres…

Un quotidien commun à tous les adultes de son âge mais qui poignarderait son cœur à chaque pensée de sa famille. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y retourner.

Plutôt que de se morfondre dans l'incertitude du lendemain, Tomoe mit l'espèce de chemise de nuit qu'Annie lui avait laissée sur le lit et se coucha rapidement, sans manger. Comment pouvait-elle songer à manger comme si rien ne s'était produit?

Elle ferma les yeux et chercha la paix dans le sommeil, qui ne venait pas. Les heures passèrent ainsi. Se retournant plusieurs fois, inspirant et expirant comme une machine en sursis, plongeant son âme au cœur noire de sombres pensées confuses, Tomoe passa la nuit entière ainsi, dans l'incertitude des lendemains.

Ses poignets la grattaient étrangement et le sang qui affluait dans ses artères l'agaçait d'autant plus. Elle maudissait ce sang, tout comme elle maudissait d'en avoir assez pour vivre. Le sommeil n'eut pas raison d'elle, alors quand le réveil sonna, elle n'eut qu'à se lever pour constater l'étendu du résultat d'une nuit sans dormir.

En face de son lit prônait un petit miroir mural, fixé au mur par deux vis. Il était opaque mais pas assez pour ne renvoyer aucune image nette : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et en désordre, son visage aigri boursouflé à certains endroits, ses yeux tout petits et injectés de sang et de grosses cernes soutenaient le tout.

Elle était horrible. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée très belle de toute façon…

Elle prit une douche rapide, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bien serré et s'habilla de manière mécanique. Les habitudes même si elles blessaient, demeuraient dans ses gènes. Alors fixer le nœud, attacher la jupe, enfiler le manteau…tout cela elle le fit en se battant contre elle-même et contre ses souvenirs. Le pire, c'était que même lavé, son uniforme sentait encore la douce fragrance de lilas de sa mère.

Cette journée allait être la pire de toute son existence. Aujourd'hui, elle enterrait toute sa petite famille. Mais plus encore, aujourd'hui, elle renoncerait à la vie une bonne fois pour toute. Et il n'y aura ni moine, ni médecin pour l'en empêcher.


	4. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais comme je l'ai précisé en début, je risque d'avoir des rythmes de postage différents^^.

Alors...comme toujours réponses aux reviews.

Memelyne: C'est toujours un réel plaisir que de voir des commentaires, surtout les tiens^^. La mère Annie...oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours vu une vieille femme des campagnes garder les portes des orphelinats^^'. Faut pas chercher. Le prêtre garde ses mystères^^. Les mystères du Japon sont nombreux, et beaucoup de ses occupants en font partis et les préservent hahaha. Donc oui, l'histoire est un peu étrange par rapport à celle de Shonen Onmyouji, mais pas de souci, je vous réserve pas mal de petite surprise (surtout dans le chapitre trois, où vous allez être contente de reconnaître certaines personnes huhuhu, je me suis éclatée d'ailleurs).

Sywenn: N'oublie pas de revenir^^". Et bon courage pour ta fanfic, moi aussi j'attends la suite avec impatience. Tu verras, Shonen Onmyouji n'est pas mal dans le genre^^.

Mimikaï: Tiens^^ une vieille connaissance. Je plaisante. Ravie de t'avoir à mes côtés pour de nouvelles aventures. Moi aussi parfois je m'égare parmis les archives d'anciens mangas que j'ai regardé et je ne suis jamais surprise.

MeredithPotter78: Bienvenu parmi nous jeune fille (je présume que tu en es une hein, si tu es un garçon fait le moi savoir que je corrige^^'). Je suis contente que ce début de fanfiction te plaise, personnellement c'est pour moi un commencement comme un autre. Si tu veux en connaître davantage sur ma façon d'écrire et sur les personnages que tu seras susceptibles de rencontrer, je te conseille de faire un tour parmis mes anciennes fanfictions, surtout "Peut être toi" et "Murmure d'un amour éternel" du manga Inuyasha. Même si l'histoire est différente...j'y mets quelque lien fort sympathique mais tu risques de passer à côtés de délirs si tu n'as pas suivi les aventures précédentes. Je te conseille de la lire quand tu as le temps, certains des commentaires que j'ai reçu me disaient des trucs comme quoi cela leurs avaient pris tous le week-end ou encore des "j'ai pas pu m'arrêter". J'en suis contente pour sûre^^.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai un petit public, l'heure est venue de vous raconter une fabuleuse épopée d'amour...et d'amitié (comme je les aime^^ houhouhou, faut que j'arrête de me doper à Disney =_=).

Chapitre 2 : Dernier rendez-vous

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se signaler auprès de la scolarité. Moins elle se faisait remarquer, mieux elle se portait selon elle.

Reprendre le chemin de l'école tout en faisant semblant d'être bien était pour Tomoe une douleur. Une douleur comme si elle avait marché sur des charbons ardents et non de simples graviers. Au moindre pas, elle sentait sa détermination rompre devant la douleur des souffrances à la remémoration de certains souvenirs dont l'emplacement des précurseurs perdurait.

Avant d'arriver dans l'avenue qui menait à l'école, il y avait un grand arbre utilisé pour afficher de la publicité. Devant cet arbre, sa mère l'avait déposé pendant une longue année, chaque jour s'emplissant de la douce odeur de vanille de sa voiture et de lilas provenant de ses cheveux couleur de blé. Tomoe pouvait même entendre le ronronnement du moteur en passant devant l'endroit en question.

Quelques pas plus loin, il y avait un vendeur de crêpe quand le printemps revenait. Elle et sa petite sœur avaient l'habitude d'en acheter sur le chemin de l'aller, quand elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Les crêtes étaient savoureuses et l'odeur attractive. Tomoe aimait prendre des crêpes à la confiture de pêche et sa petite sœur à la banane. Parfois, elles s'échangeaient quelques morceaux. Tomoe aimait savourer l'odeur du fruit glisser le long de sa langue, tout en réfléchissant sur le devoir de mathématique de sa petite sœur. Et quand cette dernière trouvait la réponse, guidé par Tomoe, elle sursautait de joie et la douceur de la banane s'élevait dans les airs.

Tomoe ouvrit ses yeux. Elle ne croisa que l'emplacement vide du camion.

Les feuilles d'automne étaient tombées depuis longtemps et même si elle avait accueillie l'hiver avec joie, son cœur n'était désormais plus que silence et désert glacial.

Il n'y aurait plus de crête dévorée avec sa petite sœur, ni d'odeur de vanille accompagnant sa route.

Pourtant, Tomoe réussit à faire dos à ces souvenirs, sa chevelure traînant derrière comme si ses souffrances n'étaient qu'une simple brise. Au final, elle avait laissé tombé le chignon serré et avait décidé de libérer ses cheveux aussi blond que ceux de sa mère. C'était rare, pourtant c'était bien vrai.

Son arrière grand-père était allemand et son père, chose incroyable, l'était aussi. Alors la chevelure blonde s'était transmise entre les femmes de la famille.

Seule sa première petite sœur ne les avait pas, gardant le brun lisse et caractéristique des asiatiques. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la grande grille du lycée qu'elle fréquentait. De grandes bordures de fer métalliques et forgées s'élevaient en pique vers le ciel, droites et imposantes. Les grilles étaient ouvertes. Tomoe s'avança et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Quelques élèves se retournèrent sur son passage, d'autres encore firent de grands yeux globuleux et à peine le temps d'un soupir, les rumeurs et autres ragots circulaient déjà dans tous les couloirs.

Tomoe les ignora rapidement, abaissant une timide et sombre tête.

Elle avait envisagé de se déclarer à la vie scolaire, mais il y avait trop de monde et tous portait un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas. Le regard de la pitié. Le regard d'une compassion écœurante et sinistre.

Alors elle les évita tout simplement, reprenant sa route et ignorant sa petite conscience suppliante.

Elle erra jusqu'aux casiers. Elle retrouva sans mal le sien et fut surprise de découvrir que personne n'y avait touchée. C'était comme ci son absence n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme ci elle n'était jamais partie en catastrophe de cours, suite à l'annonce anxieuse d'un des surveillants. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en y songeant, une pensée misérable pour la pauvre victime qu'elle était. Cette pensée fut bien vite balayée par les récentes décisions et elle avait repris une bonne contenance quand un surveillant apparut.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'avança dans l'allée. Elle était seule :

« -Suzume-san, fit-il d'une voix nasale. J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé pour ta famille. »

Elle porta son attention sur lui pendant deux secondes et l'ignora par la suite.

La jeune fille le laissa planter au milieu de l'allée, ignorant totalement ses injures et ses tentatives d'excuse. Elle ne voulait aucunes condoléances, aucune compassion.

Que pouvaient-ils savoir de ce que l'on ressentait ?

Pas grand-chose. Alors elle ignora le reste des tentatives, les mains posées sur son épaule frêle, les regards compatissant.

Elle renvoyait une aura froide et sinistre, antipathique et efficace.

Elle désirait la tranquillité. Et au bout d'une interminable matinée durant laquelle tous firent attention à elle, elle fut enfin tranquille.

A midi la lycéenne ne prit pas la peine de sortir son panier-repas. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle ne voulait rien…plus rien.

Même quand Marisa et Alice s'approchèrent, son attitude ne changea pas :

« -Tomoe-chan ? Tenta Alice, je…j'ai appris ce qui c'est passé… »

Elle se dandina mal à l'aise et poursuivit :

« -Tu sais, on a une chambre de libre depuis le départ de Nicolas. Si j'explique à mes parents la situation, je suis certaine qu'on pourra t'héberger jusqu'à la faim de l'année… »

Tomoe ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Elle lui adressa un regard mélancolique, résidus de cendre d'une ancienne joie recouvré maintenant par un désert vide. L'accident avait ravagé sa vision du bonheur. Maintenant elle n'était qu'une conscience à demi vivante.

Pourtant, elle réussit tout de même à rendre à la proposition de son ami, une légère réponse. L'étirement étroit des commissures de ses lèvres aurait pu s'appeler sourire, si son regard ne dégageait pas autant de tristesse et de froideur.

Face au silence, Marisa répliqua d'une voix sidérée :

« -Tu pourrais au moins répondre ! Fit-elle en tapant le bord de la table de sa camarade. On s'inquiète pour toi Tomoe ! Te rends-tu compte qu'on a failli te perdre… »

Sa voix s'éteignit sur sa dernière phrase et voyant le regard toujours aussi froid de Tomoe, Marisa ne put supporter davantage.

Elle se retourna vivement et quitta la salle de cours en versant quelques larmes qui avaient la particularité d'être rare. Alice, devant la surprise du chagrin de Marisa, se précipita vers la sortie elle aussi abandonnant Tomoe à sa solitude.

Cette dernière songea à ses amis, à sa petite vie tranquille et les mots du bonze lui revinrent en mémoire :

« -Il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui a besoin de toi, petite renarde… »

Marisa et Alice étaient ensemble depuis la maternelle, ce n'était que plus tard que Tomoe les avait rejoins. Alors elles survivraient certainement à sa disparition. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme ci elle était désirée. Avant peut être, mais maintenant…

Les tentatives de suicide étaient toujours une affaire qui alimentait bon nombre de conversation, et maintenant c'était Tomoe qui en était la victime.

Elle tenta durant le reste de la pause, d'ignorer les murmures mesquins de ses camarades l'avoisinants. Ils se croyaient peut être discrets mais elle entendait tout, absolument tout.

« C'est incroyable comme les gens paraissent honnêtes une fois qu'on a révélé leur véritable nature, songea-t-elle en sortant son classeur d'histoire. »

Le professeur d'histoire avec qui Tomoe s'entendait si bien, entra dans la salle de classe. Il porta un regard confus quand il remarqua sa présence, mais n'en fit pas davantage. Pas même un sourire, pas même un regard compatissant. Juste cette gêne qu'un individu, qui ne devrait pas être, provoque par sa présence.

Tomoe enfonça le fait dans son cœur, saignant mentalement de cet ultime affront.

La seule raison qui lui permettait encore de se sentir « vivante » dans ce bas monde, c'était son professeur d'histoire. Jeune, beau, intelligent, passionné, il avait tout pour plaire mais n'attirait pourtant pas.

Certes, à ses débuts, beaucoup de jeunes filles avaient tentés des aventures avec, mais pour une raison farouche elles étaient toujours éconduites. La gente féminine avait fini par laisser tomber au bout de quelques années…jusqu'à ce que Tomoe ne vienne au lycée.

Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs de ses premières leçons avec ce professeur. Un formidable échange de culture entre l'histoire du Japon féodal et celui de l'Allemagne. Elle avait été enthousiasmée par les approches divers concernant les pratiques occultes des temps anciens et lui avait été charmé par les différents qui avaient opposés et liés l'Allemagne à l'Angleterre.

Et depuis, ils n'avaient cessés d'échanger de brillantes et passionnantes découvertes au fil de leurs recherches. Elle devait son amour pour le Japon au professeur, et ce simple amour passionnel pour l'histoire s'était transformé alors en amour de jeune adolescente.

Deux longues années se sont écoulées depuis les premiers cours, et son cœur n'avait jamais cessé de battre pour lui. Bien sûr, elle prétendait le contraire, faisant semblant de monopoliser son attention sur un garçon coqueluche de la classe ou du lycée voisin, sans pour autant quitter le professeur des yeux…quand elle le pouvait.

Et maintenant…et aujourd'hui…

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'espoir, plus de solution…

Juste un vide immense qui ne cessait jamais d'accroitre avec le temps et la déception.

Sa famille n'était pas seulement partie de son environnement. Elle avait aussi pris son cœur et sa propre vie. Son bonheur incendié dans un terrible brasier, Tomoe ne respirait que pour haleter.

Quand enfin la journée s'acheva, elle remballa toutes ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours, sans même un regard en arrière.

Une voiture noire attendait devant l'établissement, Annie ainsi que le médecin s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur. Tomoe inspira profondément et revêtit son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. On emmena d'abord Tomoe à l'orphelinat pour qu'elle puisse revêtir une tenue adéquate, et quand ceci fut achevé, on se dirigea vers le lieu des funérailles.

Etrangement, ces derniers se déroulaient dans un temple. Dans ce temple.

Tomoe savait que son père était chrétien, mais elle savait aussi que sa mère aurait toujours désiré être enterrée selon les coutumes de sa terre natale.

Alors, ils disposèrent le caveau familial dans lequel Tomoe put contempler une dernière fois les formes des corps de sa famille. Ils avaient été enroulés dans un fin tissu blanc, et alignés.

L'incendie avait été puissant, Tomoe ne devait sa vie qu'au hasard et à la chance…

Et tandis que le caveau se refermait, au son des pleurs d'amis de la famille ou de collègue de travail, tandis que les émissaires menèrent le caveau sur le brasier pendant qu'un prêtre chantait les prières mortuaires, Tomoe ne fit rien.

Le regard droit, les yeux froids et inquisiteurs, elle ne laissa aucune expression s'échapper de son petit cœur. Le feu fut alimenté par l'alcool sacré et bientôt le caveau se transforma en poussière, emportant avec lui le reste des corps déjà carbonisés de sa famille, emportant par le vent, le bonheur de Tomoe.

Petit à petit, les amis, les collègues, les parents éloignés…quittèrent le lieu des funérailles. Quand Tomoe se retrouva toute seule, elle ne put alors s'empêcher de constater à quel point le monde était devenu gris et terne.

Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien.

Pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seul, et étant aussi lassés d'attendre, le médecin et Annie se rendirent dans le temple pour se réchauffer.

Tomoe était désormais toute seule. Seule, sans famille, sans avenir sous ce crépuscule hivernal. Elle ferma ses yeux, vida son esprit de toutes pensées nocives, et se dirigea vers la forêt sans un regard vers l'arrière.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec la mort, cette nuit là. Un rendez vous que, pour rien au monde, elle devait rater.


	5. Petite annonce

A l'adresse de mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Ce message disparaîtra à la prochaine parution et sera remplacé par le chapitre suivant.

Tout d'abord j'aimerai m'excuser pour l'absence de réponse occasionnée par mes nombreuses activités et le manque de temps.

Je vous poste ce message juste pour « donner vie » et vous rassurer que cette fanfiction (comme la plupart des autres en cours d'ailleurs) ne sera pas abandonnée. Bien au contraire, je compte d'abord achevé d'écrire tous les chapitres avant de poster la suite. Je suis actuellement à l'ouvrage aussi je vous demande encore un peu de patience^^.

J'ai conscience que l'attente est déjà longue, tout comme la frustration de ne pouvoir lire la suite, mais je fais appelle à votre clémence et vous assure que la suite ne vous décevra pas (si c'est le cas, m'en faire part^^).

Merci d'avoir lu ce message jusqu'au bout.

Cordialement.

Erutan.


End file.
